Dernier combat
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Un petit OS sur ce combat digne d'un grand final mais qui ne l'était pas lors des 74eme Hunger Games.


DERNIER COMBAT

_Il courrait à travers les champs, tout aveuglé par la rage. Clove était morte. Par la faute de Tresh. Et de la fille du feu aussi, indirectement. Mais elle, il s'en occuperait après. Il tuerait d'abord Joli-Coeur sous ses yeux, puis il l'attraperait et la torturerait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la laisser mourir. Mais il ne le ferait pas, il continuerait, la laisserait presque morte, tuerait la fille du Cinq et reviendrait l'achever. En lui lançant un couteau, en hommage à Clove._

**Tresh courait lui aussi. Cato se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il fit volte-face en passant devant un amas de rochers. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance, Cato passerait devant, il sauterait et le tuerait par surprise. Il se cacha silencieusement. Le martèlement sourd que produisait Cato se rapprochait.**

_Cato ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tresh fuie. C'était plus son genre de combattre ou de tendre un guet-apens. Pas de fuir, comme ce maudit garçon du 11 l'avait prouvé au bain de sang. Mais il était animé par la rage, il pourrait le poursuivre des jours et des jours encore sans se fatiguer. Tant que Tresh ne serait pas mort dans d'horribles souffrances, il ne s'apaiserait pas._

**Cato était tout près, à présent. Il entendait son pas furieux, animé d'une rage furieuse. Mais Clove avait tué la petite, et même d'autres tributs, il n'avait fait que lui rendre la pareille, à cette assassine. **

_Soudain, Tresh bondit de derrière un tas de gros cailloux. Il stoppa, tout haineux. Tresh n'allait pas lui échapper, il aurait du fuir. Cato dégaina son épée, un sourrire mauvais sur le visage. Tresh allait payer. _

**Tresh empoigna son couteau. Il devait gagner. Ensuite, il laisserait la Renarde être tuée par les deux du Douze, puis ils les tueraient le plus rapidement possible pour épargner leurs souffrances. Tresh ne tuait pas pour le plaisir.**

_Ils tournaient l'un et l'autre, comme deux lions prêtes à combattre. Cato attaqua en premier, il sauta et fendit l'air de son épée. Tresh ne fut pas assez rapide, et l'épée lui déchira la jambe droite. Parfait. Mias l'ours du 11 enchaîna avec une attaque fulgurante, et le sang de Cato éclaboussa la terre. _

**Tresh avait blessé Cato. Son bras gauche ( malheureusement pas celui avec lequel il tenait son arme ) saignait abondamment, même plus que la jambe de Tresh. Mais le carrière devait être habitué car il sauta en avant et bondit sur Tresh. Son épée se ficha dans l'omoplate de celui-ci. Le couteau de Tresh se planta dans l'armure qui lui couvrait le torse et qu'il devait avoir eu peu avant le festin. Tresh comprit qu'il était perdu.**

_Les deux adversaires roulaient sur le sol, Cato écrasant Tresh. Il était sûr de sa victoire, Tresh avait perdu au moment où il était tombé. _

_- Pour Clove ! hurla-t-il avant de lui planter un couteau dans l'arcade sourcilière. Pas profond, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire souffrir. Tresh hurla à son tour. D'un formidable sursaut, il fit tomber son adversaire qui roula un peu plus loin et sauta sur lui. Cato se débattit, mais un couteau de Tresh le calma en lui éraflant toute la joue. Pour la première fois, Cato eut peur. _

**Tresh savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se débrouiller pour enlever l'armure de Cato avant de le tuer. Or, cela allait être assez compliqué. Le carrière avait cessé de se débattre et haletait.**

_Cato marmonnait d'une voix presque imperceptible, les yeux fermés pour retenir ses larmes._

_- Clove, ma Clove... Je t'aimais... Et je t'aime toujours..._

_Mais il était un tueur, il n'était pas venu pour chialer sur une fille, même l'amour de sa vie. Il aurait tout le temps de la pleurer, là il allait la venger. _

**Tresh essaya de repérer une lanière, quelque chose qu'il pouvait trancher. Mais rien ne se présentait à ses yeux. Le sang qui coulait de son sourcil le distrayait. Le sang coulait très peu à l'omoplate, alors il arracha l'épée, pour trancher efficacement la gorge de son adversaire. **

_Cato poussa un hurlement guerrier. Il jeta un oeil à la forêt, il pleuvait à verse, alors que dans ces champs le soleil brillait. Une prouesse des juges, mais il n'était pas là pour l'apprécier, il était là pour tuer. Alors il gifla Tresh. Celui-ci, surpris, laissa tomber l'épée qu'il venait de ôter de son épaule. Cato, preste, la prit et donna un formidable coup de tête dans la poitrine de son adversaire, qui fut éjecté à quelques mètres. _

**Le Capitole devait adorer, pensa le colosse en se relevant et en prenant un de ses couteaux. Ils étaient affaiblis tous les deux, mais dans le regard de Cato il y avait la haine. Une haine brûlante et dévastatrice qui allait emporter Tresh, il le savait. Ce combat était perdu d'avance. Mais, au moins, il le blesserait le plus possible pour faciliter la tâche aux deux du Douze. Car Tresh aimerait que ce soit eux, les vainqueurs, à sa place. **

_Cato courrut vers son adversaire qui l'évita et lui éraffla l'autre bras. Il se retourna, et sut que c'était le moment. Tresh voyait moins clair, à cause du sang, alors Cato sauta à terre et déséquilibra le garçon avec un formidable croc-en-jambe. Puis, il repéra une branche d'arbre assez lourde, la saisit, et frappa méthodiquement. _

**Cato était en train de lui briser les jambes avec une branche, une espèce de gourdin. Tresh souffrait le matyre, mais pas un son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il dévisageait Cato avec douceur et pitié. Ce garçon ne gagnerait jamais les Jeux, quoi qu'il fasse pour. Et Tresh y trouvait une sorte de revanche. **

_Cato était furieux, il aurait voulu que son adversaire le supplie, l'implore. Quand il eut fini de lui fracasser les jambes, il prit un de ses propres couteaux pour lui inscrire sur le front: Cato. Il s'écarta de quelques pas de son adversaires toujours silencieux. Il lui trancherait lentement le cou. _

**C'était presque fini, Tresh le voyait dans ses yeux. Il pensa à sa grand-mère, son unique famille, et eut de la peine à savoir qu'elle assistait à sa mise à mort en direct. Il lança un couteau, pour le spectacle, mais il rata Cato de quels mètres. Alors il arracha sans un signe de douleur celui fiché dans son arcade et écrivit dans la terre: JE VOUDRAIS QUE KATNISS ET PEETA GAGNENT**

_Le garçon lui résistait, à sa manière. Il le provoquait. Alors Cato se pencha vers lui et commença son horrible travail. Tresh le regardait sans ciller. Très bien, il allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Cato s'interrompait parfois pour lui lacérer le ventre, un poumon. Et il continuait, lentement, à séparer la tête du corps._

**Il avait mal, si mal. Que tout s'arrête, s'il-vous-plait. Tresh voulait mourir. Mais il continuait à regarder son meurtrier, implacablement. Cato le paierait un jour. Il espéra qu'il allait mourir lui aussi dans d'atroces souffrances. Soudain, tout fut noir, et Tresh partit pour toujours. **

_Même dans la mort, même la tête séparée du corps, les deux yeux le fixait. Cato sentit son ventre se nouer d'une peur soudaine et il rejeta la tête loin de lui. Il ramassa les affaires de Tresh et partit vers la forêt. Autour des " amants maudits " de connaître leur destin. _

FIN

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS de mon invention vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ( même si c'était comme même assez clair ), Tresh était en gras et Cato en italique :) A + !


End file.
